Drowned Romance: Zelda x BEN
by Lovely girl 10
Summary: After receiving no sign that Link has returned to Hyrule, Zelda decides to investigate, only to find that he is dead after saving Termina. Taking his corpse back to her kingdom, Zelda is left to wonder who killed her hero. With Link dead, BEN is planning on playing with Zelda the same way he did with the hero. Can Zelda escape from BEN's nightmarish realm? Post OoT & Mm


Drowning Romance

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, neither do I own the creepypasta of Ben Drowned.

_Full Summary: After recieving no signs that Link is returning to Hyrule, Zelda decides to come look for him, only to find that in Termina Link is found dead after when he saved the land from destruction. Taking his corpse back to her kingdom, Zelda ponders on who killed him, not realizing that the one who did it is an entity inside of the statue. Now with Link dead, BEN is planning on playing with Zelda the same way he did with the hero. Can the princess escape from the nightmarish realm that BEN creates to keep her imprisoned?_

* * *

Prologue

Being a princess who has to deal with people who try to bring Hyrule into ruin is not as easy as it sounds. I mean, I am okay with handling Ganondorf who tries to take over the throne I am destined to take over when my father retires.

I am also okay with handling the many situations that Hyrule has like taking care of the temples in different regions of my country, and making sure that my people are satisfied with my solutions to their everyday problems.

But… there was once a time where I wasn't ready to face a more horrible threat that made its way to Hyrule. And to think that I was the one who released it without realizing the consequences of my actions.

But at that time, I could not have my hero help me to defeat the enemy, for he had passed away into the afterlife. I had to face the threat alone.

It began a few days after when Link went off on his adventure to look for Navi. Fearing that he would need some help in order to look for her, I gave him the Ocarina of Time to use in case he needed it for anything important. He promised that he would keep it safe and to reassure me that we will meet again when he returns to Hyrule.

I can clearly remember him riding off toward the Kokiri Forest with Epona in toe as they left the castle. I watched silently right by the bridge as the figure of my hero had vanished over the horizon.

I was sad to see him go on an adventure so soon after when we defeated Ganondorf in the future. It wasn't supposed to be like this at all; at least that was what I thought.

Once I gave him my thanks for saving Hyrule from destruction, I requested him to go back home to where he belonged in the Kokiri Forest after when Ganon was sealed away in the future. But Link told me the real truth when he returned to see me in the castle garden. He said that he discovered who and what he was destined to be after when he saved the Forest Temple from disaster, and he wasn't going to waste that by being in the forest. Even though my mind told me to demand that he return to where he belonged, my heart knew that what he said was true.

Turning away from my thoughts, I slammed my journal shut after reliving the memories of the past and future I have with Link. I blinked my eyes for a few moments before my gaze went over to my window in my bedroom. I silently walked away from my desk until I was close to the window to overlook my kingdom.

I sighed, trying my best to hold in my anticipation as I looked from left to right to see any sign of my hero. "Where is he?" I muttered, wondering what was taking him so long.

Finding nothing to do in my room, I decided on going over to either the Kokiri Forest or the Lon Lon Ranch since Link usually likes to be found in those places. As I passed the throne room which led to the garden outside, I told my father of what I was going to do and he waved me off telling me to be careful and to bring Impa along with me. I nodded my head as I continued to head out the throne room and went outside.

After convincing Impa to come along with me and check out the other provinces, we walked out of the castle as she holds my hand. It didn't take long for us to walk out of the town market and continue toward Lon Lon Ranch.

When we arrived, I immediately noticed Malon waiting right by the gate where the horses are grazing. She didn't seem to fully notice me and my caretaker until she heard our approaching footsteps on the gravel. She turned around, putting on her best smile as she greeted us. "Hello Princess Zelda. What brings you here in my ranch?"

I replied, "Have you seen Link around here?" After I asked my question, I see Malon shaking her head at me, that was all it took to tell me that my hero was not here.

"If Fairy Boy did show up here, I would have told you otherwise." Malon told me, solemnly. I nodded, telling her that if she did see him to tell my guards to fetch him so that I can see him for myself.

When Impa and I left the ranch, we later went to check out the Kokiri Forest and Death Mountain and even Zora's Domain and the Guerdo Fortress to see if any of the other sages have seen Link. Sadly, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, and Nabooru said that they haven't seen him since he sealed Ganondorf away in the future. Saria told me that she would have sensed Links presence in the forest the moment he returns, but so far she had not seen or heard from him. Darunia thought the same thing and reassured me that if he did find Link, he would tell me.

Ruto thought differently on Link's disappearance, claiming that he planned on starting a new life away from being a hero to the kingdom of Hyrule. Nabooru said she felt that some sort of enemy was trying to keep the hero at bay from returning to Hyrule, and I had a feeling that she could possibly be right.

I arrived back at the bridge that led back to the Castle Town Market. Impa wanted me to come back inside of the castle walls where I would be safe, but I shook my head silently. "I need some time to think. I will be back inside in a moment." Impa nodded as she used one of her deku nuts to vanish in a blink of an eye. I did not even flinch from the loud sound as my eyes locked onto the sunset.

"Link, where are you?" I asked, knowing that I will never get an answer. The sky turned dark as nighttime is beginning to show itself. I decided that I had enough for one night as I head back for my home through the town.

XXXXXXX

I slipped on my white nightgown while staring at myself in the mirror. Brushing my shoulder length hair, I wondered how come Link has not shown up yet. I try to theorize the problem by speaking to the mirror as if speaking to my own conscious. "Perhaps Link has not shown up because he is busy with something that is keeping him longer than needed. Or maybe he somehow lost his way and is trying to find directions in order to try to return to Hyrule. But what if he can't come back because something bad has happened to him?" I shook my head, I would not accept that possibility. "He has gone through bad things before like going through the temples and all of that other stuff, so maybe this won't be any different."

At least I was trying to assure myself that he will be okay. Once when I tucked myself into bed, I somehow felt that my dreams told me something different that I was not expecting. It was unlike anything I have ever witnessed.

In my dream, I am watching from the sidelines in a town that has a very big clock-tower and from what I can tell I am in the southern part of the town I am in. Sometimes I can see that the dream is fading out and in as if it is like a painted picture that had a mind of its own. It didn't happen very often, only to when I get more information from the dream.

There are some points where I spotted a part of a building that moves to a different place from where it once stands, random memories that didn't interest me on my search for Link. I figured that my mind has gotten a little bit overboard with my worries for Link's safety.

I opened my eyes to the sound of a distant neighing of a horse. I quietly got out of my bed, grabbed my purple robe and put my hiking boots on before I walk out of the door. I passed by the guards that are on night duty at the castle and I managed to go outside of the castle and make my way into the town to follow where the cries of a horse are calling me.

I arrived quickly at the closed gate that leads outside to the country of Hyrule. This is where I heard the mysterious horse from the other side of the gate. "Where do you think you are going, Zelda?" I heard Impa's voice right behind me as I jumped in shock.

"Something is going on, Impa and I need to find out what is the matter." I simply told her. "But how can I get to the other side of the gate here? I can't lower it down before morning comes."

"Did you forget that I can get us to the other side of the gate?" Impa shrugged as she took out a few Deku Nuts from her small bag that she carries with her whenever she needs to go somewhere dangerous like the mountains or in the woods. When I breathed a sigh of relief, Impa then continued. "Take my hand, Zelda. This will be a quick one." I took her hand as she threw the first Deku Nut on the ground, instead of being at the closed end of the gate, we appeared outside in the field.

I kept hearing the cries of a horse close by as I turn my head to see where it is coming from. My eyes widened as soon as I recognized Epona, Link's steed, coming straight toward me and my guardian. Impa successfully stopped the small horse that skidded to a halt right in front of me as I took it upon myself to look at the seat that is strapped across Epona's chest.

"Epona," I asked the horse as my lips curve into a confused frown. "Where's Link? Where is he, Epona?" I then started to panic a bit as I imagined the worse for my best friend. My hands grabbed onto my messy blond hair as I asked once more. "What happened to Link?"

Without thinking straight, I suddenly went over to Epona and got into the saddle without any troubles. I could hear Impa scolding me while I got situated on my best friends horse. "Princess Zelda, what do you think you are doing?"

"I have a bad feeling that something happened to Link. I need to go and investigate his whereabouts as soon as possible." I answered honestly as best as I could. As I said this, I feel a tightness in my heart as if something is trying to crush me from inside of my body. That only happens whenever I know that something bad is about to come, and the only time I remember having it is when Ganondorf was going to try to invade my kingdom.

Impa looked at me with a stern expression. "Do you even know where he is? I suggest you think about finding out where he will be hiding at before you go off on your own like this."

"Last time I checked with Saria, he went off into the Lost Woods to search for his fairy." I reminded my attendant. "But tonight I received a vision that shows Link in a strange place that I don't recognize. It had something to deal with a clock-tower that is the center piece of the town where Link is possibly hiding at. The problem is that I don't know what the name of the town is."

"Clock-tower?" Impa muttered as her eyes widened in surprise. "You don't possibly mean Clocktown, do you princess?" I gave her a confused look as she explained what the town is and where I can find it. "That place is found in Hyrule's neighboring country named Termina." I have never been to that place before, but I usually see some of the problems that Termina had while I was going through some stuff so that I am prepared to know what is going on. The only things that set me off on edge was the kidnappings in the swamp, and the droughts in the canyons.

"How far is it from here?" I asked Impa while I was petting Epona to try to calm her down. The horse is a little bit frantic as if she is in a hurry to go somewhere as she takes a few steps forward and backwards just to signify that meaning.

"By a carriage or on horse, it will take an average amount of people to arrive at Termina in a matter of a couple of days. But there is a secret passageway through the Lost Woods." Impa told me. "When I was meeting with the sages, Saria told me a few things about it. So I think your best chance is to go through the woods and find that secret passageway."

I nodded, understanding the directions. "I will leave Hyrule in my father's care for now while I am searching for Link. You can actually tell him that I have set off to search for the hero myself, Impa."

"What makes you think that you are going on your own to a place that is still unfamiliar to you?" Impa hushed me. "I have already told the guards, and your father, that I will be accompanying you on this journey."

I didn't dare speak up in order to tell her that I wanted to do this on my own. For the longest time I knew her, Impa usually does what she can in order to protect me from danger. Not only that, but she doesn't like it when I go head first into dangerous situations like this. I tried to speak to my nursemaid, telling her that she doesn't even have a horse for her to follow me while we set off for the woods, but Impa waved her hand in front of me, telling me to hush.

"It has been a while for me to do some of my nightly exercises, so I think I will do exactly that while you ride on Link's steed." She states stretching out her legs as she crouches on her knees. She doesn't get outside in the dark very much, but when she does she is very skilled in jogging and aerobics in the shadows of the night. I sometimes wanted to see how she does it, but her nightly exercise schedule interferes with my bedtime schedule when I am suppose to be sleeping.

"Okay," I murmured as I turn my gaze in front of me and directed Epona's attention to the woods. "Let's go find out where Link is." I commanded Epona to run as fast as she can to the woods while Impa followed closely behind me as she dashes alongside the horse like they were having a personal race with each other.

It didn't take long until we found the hole that leads to the Kokiri Forest. But Impa and I are not planning on visiting the Fairy Folk tonight, we are going to go inside of the Lost Woods and I hope that we will find Link safe and sound.

* * *

_Author's Note: This happens to be my third Creepypasta story, and so far I am liking the idea of BEN Drowned coming into the spotlight for this. In the next couple of chapters, we will probably see him momentarily. _


End file.
